


Sherlock's Birthday

by feathertail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Originally posted on Wattpad and fanfiction.net 21st February 2014





	Sherlock's Birthday

Sorry I couldn't be with you today. JW

It's okay. SH

Have you opened your present yet? :) JW

What's that, John? SH

What's what? JW

What's :) ? SH

It's a smiley face. JW

[Attached image] No it's not. This is a smiley face. SH 

Good lord, Sherlock. JW

Finished with your stupid smileyfacesthataren'tevensmileyfaces yet? SH

No. :D JW

What's that one? SH

It's a smiley face with teeth. JW

Do you want me to show you a picture of a smiley face with teeth? SH

No no no no no no no no no no no it's fine honestly, Sherlock. JW

Sure? SH

Yep. JW

Yes, John, not yep. SH

So, have you opened it yet? JW

What? SH

Your birthday present. JW

Oh, that. No. SH

Open it now? Please? JW

Fine. SH

Well? JW :)

John. SH

Sorry. Well? JW

John. SH

Yes. JW

You got me a... SH

Yesssss... JW

John! SH

Sorry. Yes? JW

You got me a... SH

Deerstalker. Yes, I did. JW

With flowers. SH

Pink flowers! JW

John... SH

I'm so happy I'm not right next to you now! JW

-_- SH

I thought you hated smiley faces?

For you I've made an exception. SH

:) JW

JOHN!!!!!!! SH

Oops... JW

Humph. SH

Happy birthday! JW

Grrr. SH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to regret transferring all of these. They're so cringey.


End file.
